


Bad Hair Day

by DippeySause



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: ....so that's his name in this, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, F/F, Nonbinary Luz Noceda, Trans Girl Amity Blight, author is projecting onto their comfort character, luz uses they/them pronouns in this for that reason, my girlfriend named the abomination professor fugly macallister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DippeySause/pseuds/DippeySause
Summary: "Luz knows that their hair had been getting long. They’ve been on the Isles for a few months now, and it was already a bit long before arriving. But it isn’t until they’re looking in the mirror while brushing their teeth before school that they realize it’s touching their shoulders."OrLuz deals with hair dysphoria.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written when I had a really bad hair dysphoria day and there weren't enough enby Luz fics to project onto.

Luz knows that their hair has been getting long. They’ve been on the Isles for a few months now, and it was already a bit long before arriving. But it isn’t until they’re looking in the mirror while brushing their teeth before school that they realize it’s touching their shoulders. 

In an instant, the all too-familiar feeling of dysphoria braids itself into their hair, making it far heavier than it was a few seconds ago. Luz groans around their toothbrush.

_Well, haircut time,_ they think while spitting out the toothpaste in their mouth. _Hey, I can finally try cutting it myself again!_

Luz weighs that idea in their head as they walk back to their bedroom to get changed for school. It’s been a few years since the disastrous first attempt at giving themself a haircut, which ended with needing an undercut to make the back even (not that Luz had looked bad with it). While their arts and crafts skills had certainly improved since then, it probably isn’t the best idea to do it before school.

But, they already feel ready to just shave their head, hair long enough to need to be pulled out from under their cowl when they button it.

_Maybe Eda can— has she ever gotten a haircut, actually?_

They wouldn’t trust Lilith or King near their head with anything sharp, and the day Luz gives Hooty anything sharper than a leaf is the day they have a death wish.

“Waiting until after school it is,” Luz announces to their empty room. They grab their messenger bag and dig to the bottom, pulling out a faded red beanie. “Hey there, old friend.”

Luz tosses the beanie on and stuffs their hair into it until it’s all of their neck. It’s certainly not the best way to do it, but they don’t have any hair ties or bobby pins, and they'll take whatever works. They look in the mirror and tuck in the pieces that didn’t quite go in the first time. When they finish, they give the mirror a grim nod.

“That’ll do.”

“Breakfast!” Eda calls from the kitchen.

“Coming!” Luz calls back.

They’re the last to enter the kitchen, the other three are already eating. Eda looks up from her plate when Luz enters and immediately asks, “What’s with the beanie?”

“I need a haircut,” Luz replies, serving themself a few pancakes from the stack in the middle of the table. “Ideally today.”

“Want it the fast way or the boring way?”

_With magic or without would be the way anyone other than Eda would word that,_ Luz thinks. They shrug. “Either.”

“I can perform the spell, if you wish,” Lilith says. “It’s quite a simple one.”

Although it’s been a few months since the witch threw Luz off the bridge at the Emperor’s Castle, any time she casts a spell in their direction, it doesn’t go over well. Heck, she cast a healing spell on them the last time the Bad Girl Coven went on a glyph hunting trip and Luz practically jumped out of their skin. Everyone stares at Lilith until she visibly remembers that fact, blushing and turning back to her breakfast.

“Never mind.”

“If it’s bugging you enough to wear a beanie to keep it up,” Eda says, “I’m sure I can find a pair of scissors around here somewhere. Or you can skip school and I’ll take you to the barbershop.”

“I’m not skipping school because of my hair,” Luz says. “I’m not Boscha.”

“Zing!” King holds his paw up for a high five that Luz gladly delivers.

“You used it right!” Luz turns back to Eda. “Besides, it’s not like I’ve never dealt with a little dysphoria before. I’ll be fine.”

Eda doesn’t look convinced, and her slow, “Okay,” doesn’t sound that convinced either. “But I’m taking you the second the last bell screams.”

King lets out a string of obviously fake coughs, the word, “Mom,” clear among them.

“I heard that!”

Luz chuckles as King and Eda go at it, happily digging into her pancakes and ignoring Lilith’s comment of, “Can you two please go three days without yelling at each other over something?”

**~~~~~**

Willow and Gus are waiting at the steps of Hexside when Luz arrives, like always. The human greets their friends with an enthusiastic wave as they bound up to them.

“Morning!”

“Morning, Luz,” Willow says. “I like the beanie.”

“Thanks!”

“Did you get a haircut?” Gus adds.

Luz tries not to deflate, they do. But even they can hear the slightly sour tone in their voice when they answer, “After school I will. It’s all tucked up in here right now.” They pat the beanie.

“Oh, sorry. Do humans not talk about haircuts?”

“We do. I just... didn’t notice how long my hair was until this morning. It’s _so long._ ”

“It’s still a bit shorter than mine,” Willow points out.

Luz knows that she’s trying to comfort them with that. They do. But if anything, it only has the opposite effect. They shrug and say, “Well, long for me.”

The first bell screams.

“See you guys at lunch,” Luz says before heading to Abomination class. Luckily, they share that class with Amity, and they take great delight in how red their girlfriend’s face turns when they walk into the room.

“Like what you see, Blight?” they ask teasingly as they sit down, leaning well into Amity’s personal space.

The witch pushes them away. “Shut up, human.”

“Oh ho! ‘Human,’ huh? Maybe I should wear my beanie more often.”

Amity rolls her eyes at her laughing girlfriend. “I hate you.”

“You’re the one who said yes to ~dating me.~”

Professor Macallister clears his throat, reminding the two that they are, in fact, in class.

“Sorry,” they chorus.

He hums. “Remove your hat, please, Mx. Noceda.”

_Hexisde has a hat policy? Seriously?!_

Reluctantly, Luz pulls the beanie off their head and drops it back into their bag. Their hair feels like it weighs twice as much as it did this morning: the unfortunate side-effect of temporarily getting hair out of the way. Professor Macallister nods approvingly and begins the lesson, not saying anything when Luz slouches down to rest their chin on their crossed arms.

A few moments later, Amity taps their shoulder, dragging their attention to the piece of paper she’s sliding over to them. Incredibly tempted to tease her about passing notes, Luz grabs their pencil and unfolds the paper.

Bad dysphoria? 

_Ah, so she’s not flirting or being rebellious. Just a stupid caring girlfriend._ Luz scribbles a response out and pushes the paper back.

Yep. :( Why is there a hat policy in a magic school exactly???????? 

Luz tries to focus on the lesson while Amity replies, but between the weight on their head and her knee bumping against theirs, it’s pretty futile. They do manage to hear something about different mud types before Amity slides the paper back.

Because adults being dumb is multi-universal, I guess? Anything I can do to help? 

This time Luz just shrugs. The two have discovered an extremely surprising amount that they have in common since Luz’s arrival on the Isles, and an even greater understanding of how to help the other out once they began dating a month ago. But dysphoria always seems to be the one thing that neither can quite verbalize their own struggles with or help the other with. 

That doesn’t mean Luz doesn’t appreciate it, though. They scoot their chair closer to Amity’s and hooks their foot around hers. She lets them, scooting even closer, and the two actually attempt to tune into the lesson.

**~~~~~**

“Did you actually process anything he said?” Luz asks, dragging their group project to the middle of the desk.

“Kind of?” Amity lies horribly, then sighs. “Not really.”

Luz fake gasps as dramatically as possible without attracting anyone’s attention. “Hexside's Top Student, not paying attention? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?”

Amity still blushes at being called Luz’s girlfriend, even a month later, but at least she doesn’t fully shut down. “Amity Blight is still very much here, Noceda. I was just trying to think of how to help _my_ girlfriend.”

Luz, equally unused to being called Amity’s girlfriend, also blushes. “I’ll be fine, Ami.”

“So you _don’t_ want to borrow my hair tie for the day?”

The human literally perks up. “You’re letting me borrow your hair tie?”

“Would it help?”

Luz shrugs and holds their hand out. “Only one way to find out!”

“You just want to see me with my hair down again,” Amity says teasingly as she tugs the band free of her hair.

Luz immediately ruffles her loose hair, grinning as the witch rolls her eyes. “It certainly doesn’t hurt.”

They accept the hair tie and attempt to put their hair up while Amity collects ingredients to dump in the cauldron. By the time she returns, Luz is still struggling to get all of their hair up. They sigh at Amity’s giggling and hold the hair tie back out to her.

“Help?”

“Luz Noceda, defeater of Grometheus the Fear Bringer, bested by a simple hair tie.”

Luz blows a raspberry at her, earning more laughter. Amity takes the hair tie and moves behind their chair, getting their hair completely up in a few seconds. Luz sighs in relief when Amity backs away and their hair remains off their shoulders and neck. They throw their head back to look at Amity upside down, a giant grin on their face.

“Gracias, mi reina.”

“A pleasure, my fearless champion. Now, we should probably get to work before Professor Macallister tells us off again.”

“Oh, right. _Class._ That exists.”


End file.
